


Together

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [14]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Makeup Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz and Zac have an argument but find a way to make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tondada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Pairing: Zac/Liz  
> Song: Let's Stay Together  
> Prompt: Make Up

Together

Liz frowned as she sat on the front porch of her house with Zac. She was pregnant with their second child a baby girl due in December and right now it was only October and nothing had gone right with this pregnancy. She and Zac were constantly arguing and she was feeling as if they were both at the end of their rope in this marriage. She was feeling as if their counseling after hurricane Taylor in 2004 had been worth nothing. That they were about to end for good.

"Why are you packing your shit?" Liz asked as she looked up at Zac when he came outside carrying a few of his bags. He was headed to the truck with them. He had already made two trips like that today.

Zac stopped as heard Liz ask him a question. "I am leaving because you said just an hour ago that you wanted me out of the house," he snapped getting fed up with her temper. She had been so angry so much during this pregnancy. He almost regretted getting her knocked up. He almost regretted not using a condom. At least if she wasn't pregnant she wouldn't be so god damn moody.

"I know but I didn't actually mean it," Liz admitted as she shook her head. "I was just angry that you hadn't told me about Taylor calling," she defended. Taylor was still an issue in their marriage. He may have been gone and making things work with Natalie but she knew Zac was still jealous of him. Zac would always be that way now. Liz couldn't blame him but she wished he had some faith that she wouldn't ruin things with him. She had chose Zac which meant she loved him. She loved him more than she had ever loved Taylor.

Zac looked down, sitting his bags on the porch. "I didn't tell you because I didn't think you needed to know. He said it wasn't important," he sighed as he sat down beside Liz and his bags. "I just...I hate that he had to call you."

Liz laughed some as she looked at Zac, "I know you do but he is still my friend Zac," she told him as she shrugged. "He is also still your brother so he's going to call sometimes."

"Yes but he needs to call you when he has trouble with his wife?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow. He could understand Taylor calling about random things but Taylor calling Liz about trouble with Natalie well that was a different story. He could call their mother or someone else. He didn't need to be calling Liz. "He could our mom or even Isaac maybe but not you."

Smiling softly Liz knew Zac had a point, "He just wanted my opinion on what flowers to get her," she said repeating what Taylor had said when he called today to find out why she hadn't called him back. "He was trying to win his wife back not vent to me about problems with her."

"He could still ask our mother that," Zac whispered as he looked away from Liz. "Anyway today isn't the only time you've been a bit pissy with me. This whole pregnancy it's been one argument after another. It's like you're some pregnant Godzilla," he said hoping that she didn't punch him for his words.

"Maybe I have been a pregnant Godzilla," Liz agreed as she moved closer to her husband. "But I am pregnant," she shrugged when he looked at her again. "I'm sorry," she told him apologizing not just for today but the other times too. "I don't want you to leave Zac. I love you still...so much," she whispered before leaning in to kiss his neck softly. She knew kissing his neck was his weakness.

Moaning some as Liz kissed his neck Zac closed his eyes some. Damn this woman for knowing his weaknesses, damn this woman for trying to get back on his good side. "I...I forgive you," he finally relented as he felt her lips move from his neck and up his cheek.

Turning his head he made it to where their lips connected and he kissed her on the lips. Zac wasn't sure if she was trying to get him worked up but if she wasn't she was doing a damn good job at it and if she was she was doing a damn good job at it.

Liz kissed Zac back for awhile before pulling away, "I think we should go back inside," she told him as she stood up and held her hand out for him. "We still have another hour before Jude wakes up from his nap. I think we should use it to our advantage."

Taking her hand Zac stood up. As much as he hated her mood swings this pregnancy he did love her sexual appetite though she had also had a high sexual one with Jude as well. It was the one plus side to her being pregnant. He found himself getting laid much more often.

Leading the way inside once Zac had taken her hand she lead him up the stairs to their bedroom. Once in their she dropped his hand before closing the door behind them and locking it. "I need you," she whispered before kissing Zac again, her arms going around his neck.

Zac didn't seem to protest the kiss, instead he even lead Liz backwards to the bed and she gasped some as he pushed her back though luckily she was able to stay in a sitting position. Raising an eyebrow as Zac bent down and pushed her skirt up she soon gasped out again as her panties were pushed off in a hurry and Zac's head disappeared under her skirt, his tongue soon making contact with her flesh.

"Fuck...Zac," she muttered out as she pushed her skirt up enough so that she could see him in action though with her big belly even that was hard at time. "MMM," she moaned out as he added a finger inside of her as well as using his tongue. He hadn't ate her out in so long. Probably since right around the time she found out she was pregnant with this baby. That thought kind of made her sad though because damn it she loved it when Zac went down on her. It was something they both loved.

Closing her eyes as Zac continued to work her over she moved her hips some unable to stay still as he began to tease her clit with his tongue. "Tease," she breathed out as her hands went down to pull on his hair which was growing back from the haircut he had gotten this past winter.

Closing her eyes tighter Liz moaned out Zac's name as she reached her orgasm a smirk appearing on her lips as Zac keep eating her out all the way through her orgasm. Opening her eyes again she watched Zac move away from between her legs and he stayed bent on his knees as he kissed.

Kissing him back she slipped her tongue into his mouth, faintly tasting herself on his tongue. "I want to return the favor," she spoke after pulling away from the kiss. "Stand up," she told him, her voice coming out demanding yet still sounding like she needed him.

"Are you sure?" Zac asked her as he did what she said and stood up. She had never really liked giving him blow jobs before. She had said as much.

Liz nodded her head, "I am positive," she whispered as she undid his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers. Grabbing his cock with her hand she pumped him a few times, getting him harder than he already was. Once she was satisfied she let her mouth go around him, liking it when he moaned out loudly.

Moaning out when her mouth made contact with him Zac reached down, letting his hand go down into her hair. She was moving her mouth around him slow but damn it, it felt so good. "Faster," he muttered out as he gripped her hair harder in his hands.

Feeling Liz go faster Zac moaned out louder his hips soon starting to move with Liz's own movements. Soon though he felt Liz stop moving and he continued to move his hips. She was letting him fuck her mouth. She was letting him have his way with her, something that she had rarely let happen and Zac was taking advantage of that.

"Damn it Liz," he growled out as he came inside of her mouth, staying inside knowing that she'd have to swallow him. After she had he moved out of her mouth and looked down at her. She was smirking so he guessed she wasn't pissed that he had made her swallow him.

"Asshole," Liz muttered as she watched Zac kick off his jeans and boxers before bending down to her level again. "You know I hate swallowing you," she whispered before kissing him on the lips again. She wasn't mad at him though. Today she hadn't been as opposed to swallowing him as she normally was.

"Sorry," Zac muttered into her lips as he kissed her more, his hand going between her legs feeling that she was still wet. He knew it was wrong but damn it he still wanted her and he was sure they had a few more minutes before Jude was awake. "We have time for a quickie fuck?" he asked as he pulled away from the kiss and looked into her blue eyes.

Nodding Liz smirked as she felt him playing with her pussy, "We have time," she told him. If their arguing lead to this kind of make-up then she could live with arguing with him forever.


End file.
